


错误教育

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 哈蛋, 蛋哈, 蛋哈蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Miseducation of Harry Hart哈利中了吐真剂，暂时失去了说谎的能力。艾格西有一个问题不知该不该问。清水无差HE





	1. Chapter 1

"假如世上没有欺骗，政府的腐败、大公司的勾结、敌人的阴谋，都会被揭发在赤裸的日光下，烂成一滩淤泥！假如人与人之间不存在谎言，你再也不用担心丈夫有无偷吃，上司是否对你心怀不轨，考试时可能有人作弊！假如世界不再隐瞒，历史的迷雾将散去，我们终将得知真理！"

山洞深处，一丝不挂的大反派站在手下给他搭的“神坛”上，双臂举起，激情朗诵，露出浓密腋毛和尺寸过小的某器官。

……没错，这次的反派不仅是个真理提倡者，还是个暴露狂。

艾格西觉得非常辣眼睛，他的五官整个皱在一起，苦得能拧出水，显然看到了不该看到的东西，哈利的表情也说不上有多好看。他默默地抬起手敲了一下眼镜腿，让右边透明的镜片也变成了黑色，好像这样能稍微减轻一点裸男先生带来的强烈视觉冲击。

“所以？” 哈利歪歪头，耳机里传来梅林沉稳的通知：爆破准备就绪。

“您先请。” 艾格西将会喷子弹的行李箱扛在肩上，一步跟上撑着黑伞冲进枪林弹雨的哈利哈特。

他们的任务是：抢在炸药将整个山洞炸毁之前，从里面拿出解毒剂。裸男先生跟所有的反派一样，富有倾略性、喜欢给别人灌输自己的那套想法、双重标准。如果不是他手下的工人良心尚存，走漏风声，kingsman不会知道裸男在他们的眼皮底下偷偷地生产了一大堆“吐真小药丸”，服下它的人一段时间内无法说谎。为了确保大英帝国从首相到乞丐人人都吃下他的安利，裸男还派人去泰晤士河流域的所有污水处理厂里投毒，把解毒剂机智地放在了药丸的配方里。于是，除非有人一辈子不接触自来水，否则不想毒发身亡的唯一方式就是服用裸男生产的药丸。

这件事情听起来比较棘手，但是有关情报说裸男居然把毒药和解毒剂，他所有的药丸，还有制作配方和器材都藏在了同一个山洞。

“这群傻瓜为什么从来都不懂，不要把——鸡蛋放在一个篮子里。” 他们游刃有余地清着小兵，艾格西侧身躲过攻击，飞起一脚踹开从哈利盲区扑上来的坏人。

“我不觉得这方面我们有指责他们的资格，上次kingsman不也是全团灭了吗。” 哈利收伞为剑，手腕翻飞，双人舞一般斗着新出现的小boss。

“假死算什么团灭啊？” 提起这茬就来气，艾格西抱怨道，火力全开帮助哈利把小boss一顿暴揍，“苦活累活都你我和梅林给干了，过了半个月他们才一个个爬回来报道！半个月！” 

“毕竟那时候情况紧急，自保为先，我们也无法确认谁值得信任。” 哈利伸手把艾格西护到身后，两人在掩体后蹲下，哈利反手甩出一瓶荧光蓝古龙水，轰隆一声巨响后，大小加拉哈德就像两个在拥挤的粉丝见面会上被突然升级成vip的幸运观众，惊喜发现除开现已被冻成雕塑的一群小兵，他们离裸男和他身边那个一看就用来放贵重物品保险箱的距离已经不远。

“你说罂粟女闷声卖叶子也就够了，闲着无聊干嘛要来惹咱们？查理是当不成kingsman气得跳反了，她犯不着为了小狼狗给自己拉仇恨吧？” 艾格西举起TT-30，点射着不知从哪个角落跑出来的敌人。

“这一点上她的确要扣分，我给她最多最多两星半，还是看在金色纹身比较有美感的份上。” 哈利点评道，踢开最后几个小兵的尸体，举枪的手瞄准了裸男先生，以新王登基的气势不疾不徐地步上了神坛的台阶。“约翰，你好。”

裸男的笑容渐渐消失，显然是对拥有这么平凡的本名而感到很不满意，“叫我真理侠！” 艾格西一脸失望地冲他摇摇头，梅林在耳机里吐槽：“果然不能奢望每位反派都像情人节先生那样会起名啊。”

“不要废话，把解毒剂交出来。”

……“在那个箱子里。” 或许是意识到裸体并不防弹的缘故，裸男先生令人吃惊地顺从，朝身旁那个金色的保险箱努努嘴，哈利示意艾格西去看看。艾格西摁下手表上一个小按钮，绕箱一周，手表发出“滴滴”的回应：箱子里没有炸弹。他试着把保险箱搬起来，发现箱子被固定在了地上，底部与神坛铸在一起。

“我们该打开它吗？” 艾格西问道，梅林同时提醒：“你们得准备撤退了，离爆破时间还有五分钟。”

哈利顿了顿，说：“艾格西，你到我这儿来。” 他让艾格西负责盯着裸男一边审问密码，自己走到了箱子面前，蹲下来，灵活的手指开始破解锁定装置。

哈利的开锁技能是如此炉火纯青，以至于艾格西刚掰断了裸男的一根手指头，保险箱就传出“咔哒”一声。密码被解开了。

他伸手缓缓拉开那扇金色的小门，身边空气突然安静，裸男面带痛楚却露出神秘微笑，艾格西直觉意识到不对，迅速扭头大叫一声“等等”，可是已经晚了——

砰的一声，像是乌贼的墨囊被捏爆一样，哈利被箱子里芝士爆浆般的绿色粘稠液体猝不及防地射了一头一脸。

“药丸内的吐真剂，皮肤接触生效。品尝美味的真相吧！” 真理侠哈哈笑了起来，可开心了，气得艾格西一个手刃落在他的脖颈。“哈利！” 他冲向导师，想要帮他清理那些可疑的液体，哈利把眼镜摘下甩到一边，用手抹了把脸，还记得伸手从一片狼藉里摸出箱中的两个贴了“解毒”标签的小玻璃管塞进口袋里，然后站起来，后退几步，和艾格西保持着相对安全的距离。

“别碰我，” 他说，“皮肤接触生效。” 

“你觉得怎么样？有头晕发昏恶心哪里不舒服吗？” 艾格西焦急地询问。哈利看上去并无大碍，而且出乎意料地镇静（后来他知道那是吐真剂开始生效的表现），他甩甩手，液体随着指尖滴落，像绿色的血。

“现在还好。过会就说不准了。我们得马上离开。”

“离引爆还有一分钟。” 梅林说。艾格西点点头，嫌恶地把裸男捞起来扛在肩上，和哈利一起往洞口冲去。

整个山洞轰然崩裂垮塌成一片废墟时，直升机已离地面很远。螺旋桨的噪音里，艾格西套上防护服，帮哈利擦拭着身上的痕迹。

他又问了一遍，“你还好吗？你觉得怎么样，哈利？”

几分钟之前那个面部表情心如止水，略显诡异的哈利哈特不复存在。现在的他，发际线处还有没擦干净的颜色，瞪着艾格西，睫毛颤抖，嘴角抽搐，神色渐渐扭曲痛苦仿佛吃坏了肚子——哈利看上去非常努力地想把嘴里的话咽下去。

“不怎么样，我个人认为糟透了。” 然后，他认命地说。  
“从现在开始请你不要问我不想回答的问题，因为我会把该死的答案说出来的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “哈利，你的银行卡取款密码是多少？” 梅林问。一旁的干姜水捂住嘴巴。

  
枕边人喝了个酩酊大醉，朝另一半无意识地袒露着心声的情况，应该层出不穷了吧？但是作为几乎掌握了kingsman所有情报的加拉哈德骑士，哈利知道组织的大部分安全屋地址，往年目标人物，收支情况，武器储备，机关设计，一切说出去可能会引起世界大乱的秘密——

“这件事绝不能传出去。” 梅林揉着太阳穴，会议桌上的其他骑士纷纷点头认同。

“你们试了omega gel吗？” 艾格西知道那是种专门消除负面buff的针剂。

“我们试了所有的方法，但是在暴露的那几分钟内哈利已经吸收进了一部分吐真剂，这对他本人没什么伤害，唯一的作用就只是强迫他不能说谎。omega gel也帮不上他，我们只能等它自己代谢掉，希望不需要太长的时间。” 干姜水作为兄弟单位派过来考察学习的代表，也列席了这次会议。

“可怜的哈利。” 洛克希抱歉地说。

说哈利哈利到，会议室的门被推开，西装革履的骑士戴着一对黑色的耳罩走进来，在众人同情的目光中装作无事发生一般拉开自己的椅子坐下。

“各位早上好。” 哈利说，伸手摘下了自己的耳罩以戴上眼镜。

“哈利，你的银行卡取款密码是多少？” 梅林问。一旁的干姜水捂住嘴巴。

“296030。” ——哈利猝不及防，在能作出任何反应之前便将六位数字脱口而出。

“噗嗤……” 除了生于92年6月3日的艾格西，知道艾格西生于92年6月3日的梅林，和猜到艾格西生于92年6月3日的洛克希外，其他人都非常不地道地挤眉弄眼、嘻嘻哈哈哄笑了起来，会议室内外充满了快活的气息。哈利在一片笑声中默默地从公文包里掏出了平板，打开自己的账户界面开始修改密码，只有两根食指戳在平板上的用力程度暗示了他内心的不爽。

"我们真不该把真理侠的老巢炸掉的，搞一点这种小药丸用来刑讯逼供多方便啊。" 珀西瓦尔感慨。

“反正裸男被我们抓了活口，感谢艾格西，让他把配方供出来也不是什么难事嘛。” 洛克希接话，在“艾格西”三个字上刻意加了重音，一脸玩味地看着自己的同期。

“嘿，你们大家尊重哈利的个人隐私一点行不行？” 艾格西既不满又心虚地责备道。

“还有各种商业机密，内部机密，现在想入侵kingsman的敌人都不用找黑客了，哈利就是我们现在最大的安全漏洞。” 梅林补充。

“我能提供个建议吗？” 干姜水说，她关切地注视着哈利，问，“别人问你问题的时候，你可以选择不回答或者隐瞒部分真相么？”

哈利抿了抿嘴，干巴巴地回答：“只要这个问题是冲着我来的并且我耳朵听到了，我就必须说出我的真实想法。连蓄意隐瞒重要的真相也会被视为说谎。”

“那我建议在这种影响消失前，如果不想一直在裁缝店关禁闭，你还是随时戴着耳罩为好。我们需要一个智能过滤器。” 干姜水点点头。

梅林若有所思，“你是说，找一个人来审核所有的对话和问题，把他认为哈利适合回答的转达给他？”

“对，而且哈利现在不适合出外勤，最好有人陪他出席一切其他需要交流的场合。”

“我们可以在耳罩里放一个单向通话器，这样哈利就只听得见给他传话的那个人的声音。” 珀西瓦尔也帮忙出主意。

“哈利，你怎么想？” 梅林问他。

“好极了，” 哈利讽刺地回答，“我不仅成了半个瞎子，现在还成了半个聋子。”（艾格西难受地瑟缩了一下）“不过总的来说我比较认同这一解决方案。”

“那么谁该陪着哈利呢？” 洛克希问。答案不言自明，十几双眼睛纷纷转向加拉哈德手把手带出来的唯一门徒和王牌搭档。

"咳咳，我自荐担任哈利的传话人这一职务。" 艾格西清了清嗓子，镇定地回答。

 

* * *

 

白色谎言一般还是能让这个世界变得更加和平的。母亲有什么必要告诉捧着礼物满脸兴奋的孩子“圣诞老人其实不存在，这是我昨天偷偷放在那里的”呢？虽然碗里的汤是令人难以下咽的蓝色，但毕竟也是女友花了两小时精心烹饪的，一位体贴的男友又怎么能给出“这他妈是什么玩意儿”的评价呢？

艾格西的任务就是对外捍卫哈利的绅士形象——虽然正常的哈利嘴炮能力惊人，有时也会说出“我是个天主教男妓”这种应该被打印出来用画框裱着挂在墙上的金句，但这也不代表其他人应该知道他所有的真实想法。

"嘿，今天还好吗？" 加雷特，一位和洛克希一样身材娇小的红发女性骑士在走廊和他们打招呼。

"谢谢，加雷特，我很好。哈利，她问你今天还好吗？" 艾格西凑近自己的衣领通过传声器对哈利说。

哈利答：“不好，都怪你们。昨天我被气得失眠，抽烟抽到半夜两点钟。”

艾格西责备地说：“哈利！” 他的导师眨眨眼睛，做了个非常抱歉的口型。加雷特忍俊不禁，朝他们俩点点头，走远了。

"你在和别人道早安的时候也这么多想法吗？" 艾格西转过头质问。

哈利表示很无辜，“可我昨天的确没睡好，腰酸背痛的。以后这种社交性对话少对我转述，浪费生命又不讨人喜欢。”

“行，你哪里不舒服？我去给你约治疗师。” 艾格西注意到哈利的眼下的确有些泛青，他的年龄毕竟是他的两倍。

“因为下雨，我的左腿又开始疼了，脊柱也疼，不能仰躺着只能侧卧。” 哈利皱着眉头，像有人举枪对着他的脑袋逼供一般，几乎是逐字逐句地吐出了回答，随后又接道：“对不起，我不该让你听到这些。”

“……” 艾格西呆呆地站在原地，鼻头一酸，有上前紧紧抱住哈利的冲动。他又想嘲笑这个必须老老实实回答问题的可怜人，又为他话里的内容心疼。想了想，他敲敲眼镜，告诉梅林：“哈利和我今天会在他家里把任务报告写完，我还需要你派一个医生过来。”

“有人受伤了吗？”

“哈利的旧伤。他需要休息。” 艾格西瞥了哈利一眼，对方站得笔直，谨慎地看着他（艾格西知道哈利肯定在偷偷读他的唇语）。他有点不爽，但说不出来为什么，也许因为他今天下午本来还打算和哈利切磋一下械斗术，也许因为他不知道从前的哈利有多少次带着一身疼痛和睡眠不足答应了他花式百出的过分要求。

“来吧，咱们去你那儿。” 从办公室取了纸笔和资料，两人来到停车场，艾格西拿过哈利的车钥匙，帮他把副驾的座椅调到最舒适的角度让他坐好，然后自己坐上驾驶座，发动引擎，往家的方向驶去。

艾格西非常喜欢飙车，而哈利的这辆特斯拉model s百公里加速只要2.5秒。如果是平时一个人，他肯定早已狂踩油门开到飞起享受着澎湃的推背感，但现在的他双手握在方向盘的九点和三点方向，不超车也不换道，把车速稳稳控制在限速以下，俨然一个严格遵守交规的新手司机。他只想要慢慢来。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “虽然当时这两者听起来并没有很大区别，但我说的不是‘我死也不会叛变’。”  
> 艾格西郑重地说，“我的原话是‘我宁愿和哈利一起’。即使这意味着去死。”

  
经过短暂的磨合后，哈利和他的传声筒在正常交流和预防被套话两大方面基本做到滴水不漏，见招拆招。

 

 

干姜水和哈利一前一后从书房里走出来。

“没什么大问题，” 干姜水合上医疗箱，对门外等候的艾格西说，“吐真剂里含有的一种成分会让人比较怕疼，但多喝点水，它不久就会被排出体内的。短期来讲，应避免劳累。长期来说，哈利的身体素质相对他这个年纪来说已经非常好了。”

艾格西激动地问：“可是他跟你说他每逢下雨左腿就痛！这是老毛病了吧？”

哈利轻咳一声，干姜水无语：“……你绝对有趴在门上偷听吧。出外勤的谁不是一身伤，你自己肯定也有吧。”

艾格西超委屈：“我没有偷听啊……” 他看了眼哈利，抱起双臂，噘着嘴，亮晶晶的眼神锁定干姜水，对她疯狂使眼色：反正你也会把他说了什么都告诉我的。

干姜水看一眼哈利，又看一眼艾格西，怀疑地问：“我会吗？”

哈利淡然答道：“你不会的。”

艾格西看着哈利，哈利看着艾格西，干姜水看着他们俩，以最快的速度穿好外套，戴上眼镜，拎起医疗箱往门口走去，“我走了哈，不用送了。”

干姜水，败。

 

 

  
两人在走廊上遇到梅林。

梅林对哈利点了点头，对艾格西故作严肃：“你该感谢我问了他的银行卡密码。”

艾格西乖巧地装傻：“为什么？他已经把密码改掉了，我又没法取钱。”

“哦，那你帮我问他为什么把密码设成296030。”

艾格西凑近麦克风对哈利说：“我和梅林在讨论一些不适合你旁听的数学问题，你转过身去。”

梅林叹气：“你这是何必呢！”

艾格西毫不退让：“给哈利一点空间好吗！”

哈利在一边装作读不懂唇语的样子看戏。

魔法师表示很服气：“啧啧啧，那就这样吧。哦，我还有个会，先溜了，你俩记得去围观珀西瓦尔审讯真理侠。”

梅林，败。

 

 

 

哈利和艾格西站在单向镜的另一侧看着骑士调戏裸男。

被裹得严严实实，只露出眼睛和嘴巴的真理侠心知自己难逃一死，不由得对着镜子恼羞成怒地喊道：“哈利哈特，你敢打我，不敢回答我的问题？你给我出来，我知道你在看，你这样算什么男人！”

哈利瘪瘪嘴，“他说我不是个男人。”

“别理他，” 艾格西马上转过身挡在哈利和镜子中间，用一只手捂住他的眼镜片，另一只手捂住他的耳罩：“不听不听和尚念经，别看别看和尚做饭。”

珀西瓦尔默默地把观察室内的实时监控调到平板上，拿到真理侠的面前。后者扫了一眼，大声呕吐起来。

真理侠，败。

 

 

 

艾格西陪哈利去送任务报告给珀西瓦尔。

镜片后的双眼精明地上下扫视，毒舌的黑发男士慢吞吞转着笔：“哈利这么一个脾气坏，不耐烦，爱顶嘴，超级政治不正确的人，居然对你言听计从，真是不简单呐。”

艾格西不服气：“……哈利才不是那样的人。”

“你问他看他自己承不承认。”

艾格西打开麦克风：“哈利，珀西瓦尔想问你是否觉得自己情绪波动较大，对事情的普遍看法有时与一般人的三观相悖。”

哈利：“我觉得我基本符合你的描述。” 他露出一丝受伤的神情，“我在你心里的印象也是这样吗。”

艾格西：“不不不，虽然你有时候冲我发很大火，但你是在鞭策我进步，我懂你的。还有，三观算什么？咱们这里的人哪一个不是有点儿疯？我觉得你把我教育得很好没毛病。”

哈利满意地点点头，他们相视而笑。咔嚓一声，珀西瓦尔捏断了手里的笔。

珀西瓦尔，败。

 

 

 

  
只有洛克希不是他们的手下败将：

“你帮我问下哈利他爱不爱你。”

艾格西脸红了，“不！” 他斩钉截铁地说，伸手想撵走一脸得意的兰斯洛特。

哈利看着他俩打闹，明智地选择默默离开。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“谢谢你在其他人面前维护我。” 晚餐时，哈利对艾格西说。洁白的餐盘里金黄色的炸鱼热气腾腾，艾格西吃哈利做的饭吃得非常开心，他鼓着腮帮子，双手握着刀叉点点头。

“每个人都有权利维护自己的隐私。你帮了我那么多次，我非常高兴能帮助你。” 艾格西咽下食物，喝了口水，望着哈利。

哈利拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，“有些我准备带进坟墓的秘密，反过来也早已把我的半截灵魂压进了土里。” 他开了个玩笑，“所以，如果说你我正在参与一场谋杀，也不为过。”

艾格西放下了刀叉，关切地问：“保守秘密总是件很难的事，对吗？”

“不总是。有一部分是。有些秘密让我痛苦，因为我就是不能够与其他人分享——仅有我自己知道的话，不可控风险降到最低，对世界处于无害状态。把它们说出来——也许能让我解脱，但我的一时之快必然会伤害到别人，会增加许多不必要的麻烦。

权衡利弊，与其将我该承担的责任强加于外人身上，我选择了独自搂着秘密，和它一起跳下深渊。”

哈利举起一根手指与嘴唇平行，往外一划，做了个封口的动作。

年轻的骑士思考着，“如果你有什么想倾诉的，你总能信任我。”

他把手探向哈利的方向， “你可以不用一个人承担。你知道上任亚瑟威胁要我加入情人节先生那个灭绝人类的计划时，我是怎么告诉他的吗？”

“不知道。”

“虽然当时这两者听起来并没有很大区别，但我说的不是‘我死也不会叛变’。”

艾格西郑重地说，“我的原话是‘我宁愿和哈利一起’。即使这意味着去死。”

他们看着彼此，一阵凉风吹入室内，厨房水槽里咕噜咕噜的声音突然停止了。

“也许合适的时候，我们可以分享我做过的一些让我良心不安的任务。” 过了一会儿，哈利慢吞吞地开口，“但有的秘密——” 他字斟句酌，“它们会伤害到你。会让你从此置身其中，逃无可逃，那也会让我觉得自己的罪孽更加深重，我不愿轻易犯下那样的错误。”

“对此我可能持反对意见。” 艾格西安静地说， “你想就此想法讨论一下吗？”

哈利思考片刻，然后告诉他："暂时不想。"

艾格西点点头。

他叉起一块鱼肉送入口中，咀嚼，吞咽，哈利默默地看着他品尝着食物，用小餐包蘸着盘子里乳白色的鱼汤，把整份晚餐吃得干干净净。

“没关系的。” 艾格西抬眼，坦然对上哈利的注视：“我不会强迫你告诉我任何你不愿意说的事。”

明知他的学生下了决心就不会踌躇磨蹭，哈利的目光仍然少见地闪烁起来，“但你现在问任何事情，我简直都是本打开的书。你真的不想知道答案吗？”

他们像两只彼此试探的野兽越凑越近，艾格西莫名听见飞鸟呼啦啦扑扇翅膀的声音，有一瞬间他确实嘴边有话想要脱口而出——然而他定了定神，又坐了回去，拉远了与哈利的距离，那感觉像是亲手阖上一扇大门。思考片刻，艾格西这么回答：

“我只知道，假如是我被那吐真剂射了一脸，你一定会像我现在对你一样对待我的，你一定什么都不会问。” 他无意识地转动着自己小指上的尾戒，“你说过的，乘人之危强人所难，绝非一个绅士的行为。”

哈利在静静地听着，艾格西想了想，又接下去，“但我还想要你知道，不论有没有吐真剂，我永远都不会对你说谎，哈利。也许有所保留，也许我会想要逃避，但我发誓，你从我这里得到的一定只有真相。其余的事情，我可以等。我不着急。”

艾格西把手在餐布上擦一擦，站起来，椅子推进去，开始收拾他和哈利的碗碟餐具，将一个盘子叠在另一个上面。

他听见哈利用微弱的声音说：“我真的害怕我没能以身作则带坏了你。”

盘子们被放进水槽，艾格西伸手拧开水龙头。

流淌的水声中，他小声应道：“只要你愿意，我们总能找到正确的办法。”

艾格西感觉一股极浅淡的忧伤像藤蔓植物破土而出，缓缓升起，包裹了他的全身；他拿手背擦擦眼睛，心想：那还不如说是种温柔的提醒，他为何活着的最好证明。

 

 

 

  
——洗碗小工艾格西所不知道的是，假如他那时回过头，就会发现餐桌边，哈利的目光一直没离开过自己的背影，眼里是不加掩饰的感动，和逐渐坚定的决心。

银行卡密码是他的生日，哈利只能说真话，艾格西在每个人都要他去问，而答案唾手可得的情况下选择了忍耐和等待。

但正是因为他没问，哈利想，我才应该亲口告诉他。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这章的时候听的是safetysuit的find a way
> 
> “you know i'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me, you know i'm gonna find the time to catch you and make you stay”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你知道人怎么对待珍贵的东西么？把它放到最牢固的保险箱里锁起来。因为仅此一份，所以我得尽我全力保护——我怕人抢，怕火烧，怕摔碎，怕一丝小风就把它吹化。  
> 洛克希，这个世界上只有一个哈利。你叫我怎么办呢？假如我又把他弄丢了怎么办呢？

“所以——你知道他对你什么感情，他知道你对他什么感情，他知道你知道他对你什么感觉，你知道他知道你对他什么想法，但是你俩默契地选择了不捅破这层窗户纸？”  
艾格西拿块绒布擦着枪，“差不多吧。”

“你们真的没有必要拿一些自己都不认同的道德规范为难自己啊！” 洛克希抓着自己的头发尖叫道，“人生苦短，及时行乐吧！”

艾格西把枪别到后腰，站起来，活动着自己的手腕关节：“你知道人怎么对待珍贵的东西么？把它放到最牢固的保险箱里锁起来。因为仅此一份，所以我得尽我全力保护——我怕人抢，怕火烧，怕摔碎，怕一丝小风就把它吹化。洛克希，这个世界上只有一个哈利。你叫我怎么办呢？假如我又把他弄丢了怎么办呢？”

洛克希半张着嘴看着艾格西，像是听到了什么大逆不道的宣言。

“我从来没想过我认识的那个男孩有一天会说出这样的话，” 她不敢置信地摇摇头，“你真的很爱他。”

艾格西很轻很轻地点了一下头。

“就算有个公主来向你求婚，你大概也还是会爱着他。”

“是的，我大概会。回见，洛克希。” 他说着，离开了射击场。

 

洛克希只愣了很短一会儿。几分钟内，她便心生一计，抓起了电话筒开始拨一个号码。

“嘿，凯伦！” 她对着电话说，“我想请你帮我一个忙……”

 

 

哈利和艾格西又一次在走廊上遇到梅林，次数之频繁以至于艾格西怀疑梅林动机不纯。

梅林露出老母亲般的微笑：“哎哟又是你们俩，处得怎么样啦？”

艾格西气鼓鼓地说：“你少来管我和哈利的事。” 他从梅林手里抽出属于他的那份文件，自顾自往前走去。哈利安慰地拍了拍梅林的肩膀，在他耳边低语了几句。

“哦，你小子不赖嘛！” 梅林恍然大悟，兴奋地握住哈利的肩摇了摇，“真有一套！”

“别这么说我，这会让我深感愧疚没能当个好导师。” 哈利看着艾格西渐行渐远的背影。

“你说啥？”

“我是个糟糕的领路人。我把艾格西带偏了，带去了一条错误的，本不属于他的路。”

“你在开玩笑吗？” 梅林说，伸手扯下了哈利的耳罩，面对面看着他。他指指艾格西的方向，对哈利说：“你觉得自己是个坏榜样，可看看你教出一个什么样的学生？全世界都希望你对他表白，除了他本人，就因为你被那坨芝士酱射了一头一脸，他心疼你心疼得不得了。我们都劝他趁虚而入，但艾格西的行为证明了他是个高尚的人。哈利，你还不明白吗，在他心里你的事永远是最高优先级，他能把你的自由和隐私看得比自己的欲望都重要。他爱你，可他也尊重你，所以他不轻举妄动，把自己的感情好好的收着，搁外头你上哪去找这么好一孩子？”

哈利实事求是地答：“哪里也找不到。” 他深呼一口气，看上去意气风发，脸上浮现一个心满意足、非常不像哈利自己的笑容。

 

 

* * *

 

 

周五的晚高峰总是让人疲惫又欣喜，虽然每个开着笨重的SUV慢行在去超市路上的母亲都面露焦急，虽然时不时有人从街边的窗子里探头出来对着车流大吼“别他妈再按喇叭了”，虽然身为皇家特工的哈利与艾格西在此时也丧失了特权，和大量普通伦敦群众一起堵在了嘈杂繁忙拥挤的主干道上，不得不忍受部分露天观光巴士里好奇游客的上下打量，但至少路上的大部分乘客都为了回家这一相同目标而共同努力着。

车窗将大半噪音隔绝在外，车里的人安静地听着电台。

“……这里是FM101.3，我是凯伦，欢迎收听周五合家欢。今天的节目里我们会接通若干观众来电，听他们说说自己的心里话，立刻拨打131-1313-1313便可连线等待，并随时插播最新路况。首先为您带来的是Elton John的歌曲《Can you feel the love tonight*》，祝您周末快乐，一路顺风……”

哈利在主持人报出歌名的时候迅速伸手想调台，却被艾格西拦住了，“没关系，” 艾格西直视着前方，“我其实还挺喜欢这首歌的。” （*注：《狮子王》插曲）

 

_在这奇妙的时刻/我像着了魔/在你身边我别无所求/不安多难受_

 

“啊。” 哈利闻言有些迟疑，“我以为狮子王的剧情并不会让你觉得很开心。”

“怎么会不开心，我可喜欢看了。” 艾格西的手指随着歌声敲打着节拍。“只不过我总是一边看一边问我妈：‘穆法沙被杀死了，只留下他的辛巴。爸爸是不是也像穆法沙一样去了，只留下我和你？’” 他撇撇嘴，“我那时太不懂事了，每次这么问，妈妈就搂紧了我，放声大哭，眼泪把我的头发都给打湿了。” 艾格西继续回忆着，“后来妈妈的男朋友把家里所有的动画片都扔掉了，DVD机也被他砸坏，不过狮子王我实在是看太多次了，所以直到今天情节都记得特别清楚。”

他随着歌词哼唱起来：

_狂野不羁的生活/再也不想过/心与你的一起跳动/不要再闪躲_

 

哈利发现自己不由自主地抓住了艾格西的左手。

“艾格西，我感到非常抱歉。” 他用自己最真诚的声音说，为了没能陪着他长大，为了他们错过的时间。未尽之语在空气里像一座桥缓缓延伸：他来得太晚了。

“没关系，” 小加拉哈德冲他的导师微微一笑，双眼也有些泛红，他摇摇头：“既然来了就不要说抱歉，过去的都过去了。我只知道，故事的最后，你还是拯救了我。”

 

_你感受到爱了吗/它就在你我身边/一路走过千山万水/谁也没法比_

 

哈利鼓励地捏捏艾格西，前方亮起红灯，艾格西踩下刹车，看回哈利：“假如我们现在没被困在车里，你会给我一个拥抱吗？”

“当然。” 哈利说。“也许我会学那只狒狒长老一样，把英俊的小狮子艾格西高高的举起来。”

“嘿！我已经长成大狮子了好不好！” 艾格西朝他飞了个白眼。“二选一，你要当彭彭还是丁满？” 他欲盖弥彰地补充道，“他们都是辛巴的好伙伴。”

 

_你感受到爱了吗/它如何悄然降临/无论国王或浪子/都深信不疑  
_

 

“我既不想当猫鼬也不想当野猪。和你一起当狮子不是很好？还能好好保护你，陪着你长大。” 哈利半是真心半是玩笑地说，艾格西偷偷地朝着自己那侧车窗笑了，开心得嘴角快咧到耳朵根，连玻璃上的倒影被哈利尽收眼底都没注意到。

歌曲放完了，主持人的声音响起，“欢迎回来，现在让我们接听今天的第一位观众来电……”

艾格西还在自顾自地乐着，没注意到身边人的笑容突然凝固了：哈利皱了皱眉，感觉身上一股神秘力量像潮水一般悄悄退去。他抬起自己的手端详了一会，张张嘴，又闭上，自动意识到——啊，是时候了。

悄悄坐直，理一理西装，清清嗓子，去碰司机的胳膊：“艾格西，我有些话想告诉你。”

“等等，” 艾格西打断了哈利，拧大音量旋钮，“这人怎么听起来有点耳熟？”

他们同时听见车载电台里传来了洛克希清脆的声音：

“嗨，凯伦。”

 

“嗨，R小姐，您今天来电是为了什么呢？” 凯伦高兴地说。

R的回答有种不容置疑的气场，“——我是为了朝某位本节目的听众问一个问题。”

“好的，您说吧。”

……？

怀着某种极坏的预感，艾格西听着洛克希声音里隐隐透出了激动，继续道：

“嗨，哈利和J.B.，我知道你们现在一定在听。所以为了世界的和平与正义，为了伦敦的美好明天，为了你们俩的后半辈子，为了真理不白白消亡，我谨代表所有的骑士和魔法师，还有隔空打来电话的香槟龙舌兰以及一些其他的饮料，在此叩问哈利。你必须给我们一个说法。”

她的声音随着电波同步传遍整座城市的上空，从南到北，像一张透明的大网覆盖下来，落入几十万听众的耳里。

“——所以，现在回答我，哈利，” 兰斯洛特的声音低沉下来。

“这世上你最爱的人是谁？”

 

 

“叮铃铃——”

几乎同时，哈利的手机定时炸弹般响了起来，电台里凯伦的声音兴奋地宣布：“看来R小姐不要到答案是不会罢休的啊！幸好神通广大的我们搞到了哈利本人的电话，那我们现在就来连线这位先生——”

艾格西的脑海里恍恍惚惚有一万个真理侠在裸奔跑圈，哈利瞥了他一眼，无比镇定地摸出手机，按下通话键，对着那头说：你好。

“你好。” 电台里同步传来哈利的声音。

凯伦问，“先生，您的回答是？”

——艾格西动弹不得，他勉强调起所有残余的神智，目睹着他的导师，他的救世主，他从天而降的神，用闲适自如的语气，就好像只不过在点评着早餐桌上的蛋煎得不够熟一样，风度翩翩、优雅得体地掷下一颗炸弹：

 

 

“感谢您的提问，R小姐。他的名字叫艾格西，今年二十五岁，是我今生最爱之人。”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Can you feel the love tonight》歌词多为意译，部分参照https://www.douban.com/group/topic/26927995/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晚饭的香气从邻居的窗户里飘来，闻上去就像是家的味道。

  
“艾格西，你给我起来！” 哈利握着艾格西的肩膀，努力想把他埋在双臂之间的脑袋给拽出来。年轻骑士像只受惊的动物在座位上缩成一团，耳朵尖几乎涨成了窘迫的猪肝色，拒绝面对这残忍的现实：就在刚才，老司机艾格西在听到哈利的真情告白后乐极生悲，一脚没忍住，油门踩过了头——不幸和前车追尾了。

由于车距过近，后面的司机也没能刹住，砰一声撞上了他们的车屁股。

……就像还不够倒霉似的，更后方的车辆开始接二连三地“砰砰砰砰”撞到一起。在一次次的轻微颠簸中，刚才车里的几分缱绻像气球放气一样很快荡然无存，艾格西露出“我这准是在做梦”的表情，神色木然地闭上眼睛，默默瘫在了方向盘上……

“这事足够洛克希嘲笑我一个月了。” 半晌，肇事司机终于抬起头，语气沉痛，手还捂在自己的眼睛上——他们腹背受敌，被挤在车流里动弹不得；外头乱七八糟，粗重的喇叭声此起彼伏一通狂响；前车的车主，一对夫妇，已经下车来愤怒地敲着艾格西那边的车窗玻璃，一边用葡萄牙语交谈着什么，他们的三个孩子挤在后车窗前好奇地打量着哈利和艾格西；电台里还恰好传来主持人若无其事又幸灾乐祸的声音：“哦，很抱歉R小姐，看来哈利爱的人不是你，希望你的心能找到属于自己的归宿……”

哈利对外面的夫妇做了个稍安勿躁的手势，掰开了艾格西的手，捧上他的脸，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。

“对不起，哈利……” 艾格西沮丧又慌张地说。“你的车……这可是辆特斯拉啊……”

“嘿，嘿，” 哈利的大拇指抚摸着艾格西的鬓角，用整只手掌顺他的头发。“没事的，我在呢。只是追尾而已，天还没有塌，你是不是我教出来的特工啊？”

如此近距离下，哈利看着艾格西的眼睛慢慢地被点亮。他注意到，爱人的瞳仁是蓝中带绿的颜色，在夕阳斜射下被照得剔透，令人反常地联想起黑暗里一缕曙光照亮新生的地球，将希望带去经年孤寂的深渊。

他等不及和艾格西赶快回家了。

所以哈利接着说，“你是要在这儿躲上一整天，还是跟我出去，给那被你撞了车的夫妇好好赔礼道歉？”

 

 

哈利等了两个半小时。天色全暗的时候，梅林派来的出租车终于把他们送到了家。

他拿着钥匙打开门，回头一看，艾格西有点僵硬地跟在后面，面部表情非常微妙，硬要形容的话，是一种激情狂喜，暗自生气，和不好意思的混合体。

“你还好吗？” 哈利有点好笑地问。

“嗯，” 艾格西条件反射地回答，“你呢？”

“我拒绝回答这个问题。” 哈利朝他眨眨眼。

艾格西愣了一下。“你的吐真剂失效了！”

哈利点头，“就在Elton John那首歌播完之后失效的，我本来准备立刻告诉你。不过……”

艾格西拼凑起真相的速度从来都很快，“等等，所以你之前对着电台说的话是……”

“句句发自内心且如我所愿，但洛克希打来的电话也是个美丽的巧合。” 哈利转身，上前一步把艾格西搂进怀里，“我由衷希望你没有觉得自己等待过久。”

艾格西两只手用力圈住哈利的腰，在他的怀抱里闷闷地说：“我都没说过我爱你呢。”

“但是你知道我明白。”

在属于夜晚的暗蓝色里，两片剪影合二为一，晚饭的香气从邻居的窗户里飘来，闻上去就像是家的味道。他们依依不舍地分开，哈利看见艾格西笑了，有大颗大颗的泪水在他的眼眶里转动，而他五十多年的人生里，从没在别处遇见过这样的笑容。

他的小狮子一边笑一边摇头，“都怪那该死的药丸，我真的有好多问题想问你。”

“愿闻其详。”

 

  
“从什么时候开始的？”

“从把银行卡密码改成你生日的时候。”

“……现在你可以回避话题了，真没意思。” 艾格西想了想，“你后来把密码改掉了？”

“随便换了串乱码。” 哈利思考片刻，“改成今天的日期怎么样？”

艾格西有点儿期待地说：“如果事情进展顺利，最好还是挑一个合适的，吉利的，大家都能请假的日子。”

“不得不说，你的思路非常具有跳跃性……蜜罐任务的教官没有告诉你和人交往不要操之过急吗？”

“对不起。” 艾格西自知失言，赶快弥补道：“你就当没听见好不好？”

“我听得清清楚楚。不过，我必须提醒你，绅士求婚从不只凭一张嘴。下回准备好了再来。”

“你要给我的表现按各种标准打分，不及格重考吗？”

哈利认真地点点头，艾格西扑哧一声笑了。

“……那你下次身体哪里不舒服，也告诉我好吗？我会照顾你的。”

“我倾向于不这么做。”

“这是句真心话？” 艾格西执起哈利的手，细细地亲吻着他的掌心，眼睛一眨不眨地望着他。

“不，” 哈利改了口，“它也许是个谎言。”

”哦对了，我真的很抱歉把你的车撞坏了。” 亲着亲着，小狮子又露出了心疼的表情，“你不用担心，保险之外的赔偿包在我身上。”

“忘了它吧，你觉得我真在乎吗？” 哈利反问道，牵着艾格西的手引他进门。

  
“好吧。” 艾格西低笑，“最后一个问题。你喜欢哪种姿势？”

“听我描述或者亲身体验，你选一个吧。”

 

“我要吻你了。”

 

  
哈利伸脚勾上了门。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
哈利和艾格西在走廊里遇到了梅林，干姜水，珀西瓦尔和加雷特。走廊表示你们就不能另找个地方吗。

哈利与艾格西笑眯眯道：“大家早安。”

众人齐齐盯向他们十指相扣的手，只有加雷特找错重点：“哟，哈利，这是不戴耳罩了啊？”

“不用戴了。” 哈利用一种堪称唠家常的语气，纡尊降贵地说，“顺便告诉你，艾格西和我昨晚干了个爽。”

  
艾格西目瞪口呆。

加雷特目瞪口呆。

梅林和珀西瓦尔哈哈大笑起来。

  
干姜水：“有一件事我想告诉你们，#harryandeggsy这个话题已经上了推特的热门趋势，我刚刚还收到有声书出版社给哈利发来的合作邀请，那天的听众纷纷表示被他的声音撩到了。他们想知道你们两个到底是谁，长什么样，还有人说假如艾格西发疯了不答应的话，他倒是很乐意请哈利吃个饭！”

“哦，别说出去，我们特工需要一点隐私。” 内心暗暗提醒自己赶快去买一对显眼的戒指，艾格西得意洋洋地炫耀：“而且哈利是我一个人的。”

哈利又在艾格西的脑袋上亲了一下。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“洛克希，你知道改良版吐真小药丸现在可以按员工内部价预购了吧？”

“哦，最近不还有节日折扣吗，你把链接发我，我也打算屯点。”

“告诉你个大八卦，我刚收到艾格西和哈利的订单，他们把各自的限额都买光了。”

“要那么多？填的什么理由啊？”

“他们写的是‘供床上情趣使用’……”

“……[再见][再见][笑着活下去]”

“我当时也是你这个反应，不愧是用一句话导致九辆车连环追尾的情侣啊。”

 

 

 

 

  
洛克希退出当前聊天界面，看着来自艾格西的最新一条信息：“Ur da best.”

我当然是。她自豪地笑了起来，觉得功德圆满。

她噼里啪啦地发送了回复：“and you are the worst”

"driver." 补上一刀。

新任兰斯洛特转向面前桌上一大簇由开得正盛的浅紫小苍兰、桃红玫瑰、与粉色康乃馨组成的花束，伸手从花里抽出那张署名哈利哈特的感谢卡片，又默读了一遍上面的字。

她长舒一口气，心想：借你吉言，也是时候去寻找属于我自己的幸福了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

  
由于这个冬天风太冷，真理侠又不喜欢穿衣服，于是他还没能等到审判，便不幸死于感冒引发的肺炎。

 

 

哈利和艾格西一起去给真理侠上坟。

在墓前，他们按照惯例对他品头论足。

哈利：“我给真理侠打四星半，虽然我讨厌他骂我不是男人，但他的确是我见过最害人不浅的反派。”

艾格西：“我打负分。虽然他给自己起的名字逊爆了，还是个坏人，缺心眼，把鸡蛋都放在一个篮子里的暴露狂，害哈利连戴了好多天耳罩，但是假如没有他，我们大概也不会一起站在这里。所以，总的说来，他至少干了那么一件好事。”

哈利：“你简直是大错特错。”

他们相视一笑，艾格西在真理侠的坟头插上一根香，让它在旷野间兀自幽暗地燃烧。

返身，他牵起哈利的手，朝山下灯火明亮的方向走去。

  
天空中有初雪开始飘落。

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我不认为哈利喝了吐真剂会乱说骚话，他本来就很毒舌，不需要外因刺激。该挖掘的大概是柔软的一面——他背负的秘密，他对没能照顾好蛋的愧疚，他自认为的‘错误教育’，还有半夜两点在阳台上气得不行可怜巴巴抽烟的样子。
> 
> 哈利和蛋一开始没有在一起的最大原因就是，哈利觉得他把蛋教到自己床上去特别不好，尽管双箭头如此强烈。要不是后来他站在一个旁观者的角度去评估，认为蛋的付出完全应该被回报，他估计还是不会去表白。  
> 我设定哈利的内心活动是：蛋需要被爱→蛋刚好喜欢自己→我这里刚好也有爱→那我就给他。一般线性的想法是：我爱蛋→我要给他爱并希望他爱我。一开始哈利只是单纯想去解决蛋的问题，并非出于满足自己欲望的动机，就像他不肯告诉蛋自己身上哪里疼一样，因为会让蛋烦恼。（希望我有写明白orz）不过两个人毕竟是都决定对彼此诚实了，聪明的蛋会发现并且好好纠♂正哈利的。
> 
> 哈利回答不出来到底是什么时候喜欢上蛋，因为他自己也搞不清楚。
> 
> 特斯拉model s是哈利去情人节家吃麦当劳的时候坐的车。这座驾选择苏到让我颤抖。其实想看蛋飙车但他再摸那车的时候估计会有心理阴影（。
> 
> 感谢大家的阅读。最后，给真理侠点一根蜡，愿他安息，天冷要多加衣服哦。


End file.
